


5 Times in Love

by AliceTraum



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brentrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTraum/pseuds/AliceTraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Brendon fell in love with Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for someone on tumblr! Since it was this long I decided to put it on AO3 too. So enjoy this short thing

The first time he had this feeling was soon after they first had meet. It was Pete’s idea to make a little meeting again so speak about things and stuff like this, but soon Pete disappeared with Ryan and the other’s helped each other. Brendon took advantage of the moment and walked over to Patrick to ask him about some things like stage fright or how the whole being-front man works. It was probably how nice Patrick was towards him or how he seemed to care about him that made Brendon smile from ear to ear and let him feel something new, but he put these thoughts away. He was still a child after all and they didn’t know each other this well, but this feeling was still there when he talked to him. It was difficult not to say something wrong, but somehow he was able not to embarrass himself.

The second time it was soon after the band had broken up. Brendon didn’t want to talk to anyone. He was hurted, told everyone to let him alone, that he needed time, but he didn’t leave him alone. He was there and talked to him, tried to keep him away from drinking and cheered him up. This moment when he looked up at Patrick, who smiled at him with this soft, warm smile, he felt it again. This feeling that made his heart beat faster and made him forget about the whole world for a moment. He forgot about the thing with his band and smiled back at the blond. That feeling was too familiar. It felt good, but for now he would still stay quiet about it, not telling the other about it. He was afraid that when he would, that the older one would never talk to him ever again and this would be one of the worst things ever.

 There was another time when he felt this feeling again. This time he could truly say that it was more as just liking. They stood beside each other, looking at the stars in the nightsky. It was after a great concert together. Both of them were tired and needed some time away from the others to get their mind free. Brendon was a little drunk, like almost always after a show. He wanted to lay on the ground, but sadly he fell over something and landed on the ground, but before he could hit the hard ground with all the dirt, he had grabbed Patrick’s arm and pulled him down with him, so that both boys laid there, looking at each other in these starful night. In this moment he saw how beautiful the other looks like in the light of the moon and the stars. He wanted to lean closer, wanted to know how these lips would taste on his own and feel the warmth from the other on his own skin. He wanted, but both just looked at each other until the blond broke the silence with laughing and it was probably one of the best sounds Brendon ever had heard.

 Another time when he was sure that he could feel the butterflies in his stomach was when Pete had invited Brendon over for lunch. Pete wanted to spend some time with his two friends Patrick and Brendon and this was the only way to do it, since they were pretty busy most of the time. Pete had left the room for a moment, but still long enough for Patrick and Brendon to talk. Patrick was talking nonstop about how happy he was to see Brendon again and what had happen in all the time they hadn’t met and all. Brendon was happy to see that the other was this cheerful to see him again. He simply sat there and listen to the singer with a big smile on his face. He missed it to hear this beautiful voice again. Sadly this moment didn’t last for long since Pete came back at some point with some crappy-written-notes in his hands, talking about new songs an all this stuff. Brendon simply let out a little sigh and leaned back into his seat.

 This time when he looked at Patrick, he was sure for 100 % that it was love. The way the other spoke, cared about everyone and his smile, all the nice words he said, made him fall in love with him. He had this feeling before, but this time he would tell him about this. This time he wouldn’t back away from it. So he tried to talk to Patrick alone, told him that it was really important. Pete wanted to know so badly what Brendon wanted to tell Patrick, but Patrick had simply told, with a smile on his face, him that it would only take a second. So the blond followed him, stopped when Brendon was sure that he was far away from the others and could tell it to him. He was nervous. Sure there were thousand better people out there for Patrick. He was afraid that the other didn’t like him at all. Brendon looked up at the blond and the moment when he met these blue-greenish eyes, he was taken away for a moment, forgot about the words he wanted to say and leaned closer to the blond, ignoring the confused face from the older one as his lips touched the other ones. It was a short kiss, but had a lot of meaning for him. When he pulled away, he was too afraid to look up at Patrick. He expected something negative, something like “What the fuck was this?!” or “Never ever talk to me again!” but instead he was pulled closer, hugged by the other. Brendon let out a little gasp in surprise and looked at the blond who was just smiling. In this moment he knew that it wasn’t wrong and that he hasn’t wait in vain. Now after all the time he could already say it.

**“I love you Patrick”**


End file.
